I Like Weddings
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: Sometimes weddings can draw two people together ... and sometimes you just need that one hot friend... Sharon & Andy COMPLETE with bonus chapter
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the longest delay in writing ... and for everyone who has stuck with my stories... i promise to update them all really soon! For the last month i have had the WORST writers block...

Chapter 1 of 3.

* * *

Lying in bed, she squinted at the ceiling, watching as the shadows of the trees outside danced along in the wind, leaving patterns above her head. Sharon's mind had become too cluttered with images of earlier in the evening, her body too restless to roll over and fall back to sleep. The cluttered images spun round her mind like a broken reel, as she tried to analyse and rationalize her behavior; the affection and lust exhibited to disgust the ex-wife, the close intimate dancing, the chaste kiss that lasted minutes; all acts she would never partake in… but with him she would.

Feelings, her feelings towards him, his obvious attraction to her ... and yet for a somewhat innocent start to the evening, she knew the past 6 months lead to this...

"_I like Weddings…"_

"_Really? You sure? …. Err, how would I introduce you?"_

"_How about as your friend Sharon?"_

"_So it's not like a date or anything?"_

"_Of course not Lieutenant, I'm a married woman"_

"_Thank you Captain, I mean Sharon" _

Her face had shown the satisfaction and happiness she had felt in offering to be his 'buffer', and in return he had shown her genuine appreciation for a woman who would offer to sit through hours of family conflict and disagreement in order for him to see his daughter marry. Lt Provenza had confined in her earlier in the day of Andy's concern of turning up alone, a main reason he resisted attending at all. Evelyn (his ex-wife) never hid her dislike of him, using every occasion to belittle not only him, but his date as she rubbed her happiness in his face. According to him, she would go as far as to make his dates so uncomfortable they would insist on leaving just as they had turned up. As soon as Provenza had clued her onto this, Sharon Raydor decided he needed to go to be with his daughter and no ex-wife would intimidate her.

"_Shall I pick you up at 4?"_

_His tone had been nervous, and yet his face revealed excitement and relief._

"_I will see you for our non-date then…."_

_Her lips offering him a smile of amusement as she tucked a stray hair back behind her ear. _

" _Oh and Andy, everything will be perfect" _

_Her eyes lighting up as she gave him a few encouraging nods as she watched his face light up with the prospect of seeing his daughter walk down the isle. _

"_Thank you again Sharon"_

Having finished the last of her paperwork, she had packed up her desk, and made her way home with just enough time to shower, redress and reapply. Lt Provenza had offered to pick Rusty straight up from chess team and take him for burgers, followed by a night of x-box at his place; he had insisted he didn't want her to rush back from the reception, however she suspected he had another motive.

Standing in front of the wardrobe her mind couldn't decide what constituted a 'non-date', a 'I am here as your friend' dress 'but I want to make your ex-wife feel awkward.'

Guiding her hand through the coat hangers she viewed the hangers in front of her: a pin-up navy fitted number, too casual, a classic sheath number too flowy; black she rationalized was too funeral-like, red too attention seeking, cream too bridal, and then there was the cobalt blue dress…. Grecian goddess neckline which covered her cleavage respectfully yet showed off her ample breasts, assisted by the crisscross pattern across her midriff as the material fitted to the knee. Feeling her lips turn into a smile she realized she had a winner ….after all, she had worn this dress to the city's new years eve function last December and not only had her dance card been full all evening, but she had also celebrated in bed that night with a buff 32 year old surfer. He had had his pick of every single, married, defacto woman present and yet his eyes had been glued to her all night.

Placing the dress on the bed, she headed for the shower and the process of getting ready had begun.

Drying herself off, she slipped off her towel as her warm skin met with the coolness of her silk robe as it wrapped around her body, her feet sliding into a favourite pair of golden Jimmy Choo pumps.

Glancing at the clock she noted the time - 3pm… still plenty of time to prep, preen and touch up.

Hair blown dry, natural waves accentuating her cheek bones, her make up complete, she looked back at her clock… 3.35pm… just enough time to slip into her dress and be ready for his arrival.

Pulling out a lace cream bra and matching panties from the cabinet, she slid them onto her body; her eyes giving herself a once over scan of the body reflected in the mirror.

For a woman in her late 50's she was proud of her body, the curves, the childbirth marks, the scars from working in the force so long.

A knock at the door had pulled her from her musings as she slid her robe back on.

There on her door stoop was a very formal and handsome Andy Flynn. Her eyes drifted over his body, as his cologne assaulted her nostrils in a seductive manner as she admired his black tailored suit, cream shirt and classic blue-grey silk tie.

"_You're early" _

Her voice slightly surprised yet delighted

His face only glowing in delight as it was his turn to gaze over her body, his eyes running up and down as they became fixated on the gap in her robe revealing a slight hint of her lace bra.

She could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks as his gaze came to register with hers, his lips turning into a smile

"_You will definitely be my hot friend Sharon" _

A light laugh exited her lips, as his compliment reflected the usual Flynn style.

"_The robes a good touch, you could totally pull it off?" _

"_I don't think you're ex-wife would approve…." _

Unsure if it had been the right thing to say, she waited to see his response, a light laugh leaving his lips as he brushed past her to enter the condo.

Leading him into the living room, she made her way back to the bedroom to change.

Slipping into the dress, she gave herself one last nod in the mirror and grabbed her gold clutch, the 10 steps back to the living room giving her butterflies. Something about him tonight had sent a flurry of butterflies into her stomach as excitement raced through her veins …. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, and she was unsure why or how it was happening with her subordinate officer.

Raising her hand she placed her body against the door frame, her eyebrow arching up as she waited for his reaction,

"_So Andy, what do you think?"_

His eyes had widened as his lips parted, words seemingly coming to fail him

"_I, uh, you, uh, that dress … wow!"_

Removing her hand from the doorway, she made her way towards him, both palms coming to rest against his chest as her eyes darted up to his.

"_Should we go..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the new followers and reviews! ... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I have a surprise for the next one ;-) I don't know the ex's personality, and i love reading every writers interpretation... for the purpose of this story she's ...well...read on =)

* * *

The ride to the wedding was silent, and she could feel uneasiness in the cabin as she watched his hands grip the steering wheel, his eyes solely focusing on the road ahead. She could sense his apprehension about the wedding, more so the reception he would receive. Her heart urged her to rest her hand against his thigh to reassure him she understood his quick change in mood but her head reminded her that wasn't their relationship, and whilst she was his 'friend' she was also his superior office and that was too intimate, too out of bounds.

Breaking the silence his voice seemed low, as his eyes darted off the road searching for hers,

"I need to tell you something"

Her heart sank, with the feeling of dread that everyone automatically feels at the sound of those 6 words.

Her voice passed her lips in a soft and quiet way, a small "okay" leaving her throat

"My ex-wife, Evelyn, she's, well, quite bitter. There hasn't been a family function she hasn't belittled my choice in women to the point we have left as soon as we have arrived. Just ... don't feel like its personal, she's just a bitter and twisted bitch."

She heard him sigh as he slowed the car to the red light, resting his eyes shut momentarily trying to tame the anger he felt for the woman he once loved.

She felt relief wash over her as she acknowledged his warning, trying to offer him a light smile, as her eyes softened

"What was my name when I started, Andy? Was it the Wicked Witch... Or... Darth Raydor?"

Her voice quirked with the announcement of the last few words, a feeling relief calming her mind as she watched his lips show a slight smile

"It'll be okay Andy; nothing will make me want to leave before you see your daughter marry"

And as if she felt everything slow, as if he had read her mind, she watched his hand leave the steering wheel, coming to lightly land on her left thigh, offering a gentle squeeze of gratitude.

"Thank you Sharon, you don't know how much it means to have your support"

* * *

Walking into the grand hotel foyer, shoulder to shoulder with Andy, she felt a wave of self-consciousness as she felt pairs upon pairs of eyes upon them. Glancing down she checked herself, mentally taking a note that there was no split, no spills and her breasts were covered.

As her head was bowed, she felt a warm breath tickle her ear as she heard his voice

"You look beautiful"

Looking up at him throw her lashes she offered him a smile.

Yes, she was looking forward to spending the evening with him.

As they made their way through the other wedding guests she felt Andy's hand move from her lower back to tightly around her waist as a short brunette woman dressed in a traditional mother-of-the-bride pastel blue ill-fitting number appeared; a tall lanky male in a navy suit in toe.

"Andy, the last person I'd expect to see tonight"

"I paid for the wedding"

"So you keep reminding me"

A sour, somewhat bitchy smile appearing on her face as she looked Sharon up and down, satisfied with his snap response

"Oh and you bought another lady friend, what happened to the last, the young, perky blonde, she left so quickly I never go to know her"

She watched as his face dropped, as his demeanor changed, his temper seemingly increasing

"This is Sharon, she is my…."

"Girlfriend"

Her hand reaching to make its way up onto his chest, giving it a pat of reassurance as she sweetly smiled back at the woman in front of her

"Girlfriend? Well Andy, haven't you changed your standards, they are always ….. Young" her voice laced with sarcasm as she proceeded to wait from her hot-headed ex-husband.

She could only rub his chest once more, as she looked up at him throw her lashes, hoping this would settle his mood before he erupted.

"Evelyn, stop being such a bitch" his voice gruff as she watched his eyes dart between the other woman and her husband

"What? I just meant, as pretty as this one is, you always dated the young, perky ones with a sexual appetite"

Sharon bit her tongue so many times, she could no longer restrain herself. This was nothing more than mean girl antics of high school.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Evelyn, Andy's sexual appetite is being more than satisfied"

A naughty smile rising on her lips as she imagined what everyone else would be thinking.

Andy's eyes widened like saucers as Bill, Evelyn's husband let out a light laugh, getting a scorn look from the unimpressed woman.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise Sharon" the woman's voice dragging out her name.

"It's just Andy likes the 30 year olds"

She wasn't sure why she was still standing there, in fact she wasn't so sure what was ticking over in Andy' mind.

Feeling his hand leave her waist she suddenly missed the warmth it have been giving her, his hand coming to rest in hers as their fingers entwined

"Sharon doesn't need to witness this and your lack of respect is petty Evelyn"

And with that she felt him pull her gently in a different direction.

Putting her free hand on his arm she halted him for a second, turning to interrupt the snide remarks behind her,

She felt her heart rate increase as she let her shawl slip off her shoulder, revealing more of her dress the woman behind her, Bill's eyes coming to focus on the newly revealed skin as Evelyn swatted his arm

"Oh and Evelyn, speaking from experience, Andy can keep up the best of the 30 year olds…. I know" and with that shrugged her shoulder, sending a wink to the seemingly irritated woman as the pastel blue dress stormed off dragging her husband behind her.

Turning back to face Andy who had been standing close behind her, she felt her cheeks blush as they stood mere centimeters apart.

"I don't think she's ever reacted that way, usually that's my date leaving"

She could feel both his hands rest on his hips, as her gaze met his. To anyone on the outside they looked like the perfect couple.

"I don't like that woman" her voice low as she pouted her lower lip.

"30-year-old? What else do I not know bout the esteemed Captain" the sound of his low laugh like music to her ears

"Oh Lieutenant, some many more things that could shock you"

And with that she pulled him off into the direction of altar.

* * *

The wedding had been beautiful and she had shed a few tears as Nicole had made her way down the aisle; the pride on Andy's face clear as it lit up at the sight of his daughter. Nicole had been dressed in a white strapless gown, with delicate beading and silk lace panels, her face glowing as she approached her husband-to-be. She liked weddings, she wasn't sure if it was the act of commitment or the optimistic future together but something just seemed so innocent and beautiful.

Nicole had embraced her father, happy with his decision to attend. He had gushed how proud he had been of her and how beautiful she had looked. Compared to his ex, Nicole was a complete 360, and she found it to be bother surprising and special.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for sticking with this story.

Last chapter. I hope this is coherent. I have read & reread so many times I am no longer sure.

* * *

The evening had gone without a hitch, the reception set in the elegant ballroom which opened onto a patio overlooking the hillside and city lights. She could truly understand how the wedding had cost Andy so much money, the opulent setting beautiful and rich. She had felt his hand slip into hers as he led her to the centre of the dance floor as the melody washed over gentle rocking of their bodies moved in sync as she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer; instinctively her arms reaching up to rest around his neck. Her mind had drifted as contentment took over, her body blocking the prying eyes belonging to Evelyn.

She had felt his warm breath against her ear as his voice whispered into her ear

"You do know Evelyn is burning holes into the back of your head now?" a light chuckle tickling her skin as a smile crossed his lips.

She let out a hum before continuing her sentence,

"She's just jealous Andy" her tone low and playful, she couldn't resist but suggest…. "I guess asking Bill to dance wouldn't be a good idea?" a light laugh passing her lips in return.

"You might give the poor guy a heart attack" she watched his eyes drop to her chest and back up as she caught him wink.

Her only response a hum of agreement; she had to admit she would hate to expose another male to that woman. Maybe they could start subjecting their criminal suspects to Evelyn, 5 minutes and they would no doubt confess their soul to halt the torture.

* * *

The night had proceeded with toasts and dances, food and laughter and plenty of smiles from the bride and groom.

As the night wound down and the bridal party left, both decided to call it a night, feeling his hand slip to her lower back he guided her down the spacious hallway towards the entrance to the hotel and valet.

Approaching the cloak room she could hear one male one female voice inside, a disagreement her index finger to her lips she turned to Andy and signaled for him to be quiet as they listened to the two voices.

There had been no mistaking them as Evelyn and Bill.

"I don't like him being happy. He never stays for a whole family function... and bringing HER…" the woman's voice disgruntled and grumbling only broken up by Bill's voice

"Get over it Evelyn"

"No, I won't. He shouldn't be here. And Sharon, she isn't even his type. She's as old as he is. Give me a break"

"I think she's quite lovely. Good bod… I mean, well-kept for her age… I mean she's not you" his voice bumbling as he tried to find the right words whilst undoing the hole he had dug himself.

Her hand resting on his chest, she could feel it rising and falling as Andy stifled a laugh, her face turning to his, eyes widening in an attempt to give him a glare

"Of course you would…. Shut up Bill"

And with that they heard movement as Evelyn and Bill made their way to the door.

Looking around she quickly looked for an escape, not wanting Andy to have to deal with another Evelyn tantrum or subject their night to any more torture.

Moving her hand from his chest she grabbed his wrist dragging him into the alcove adjacent to the small cloak room, bringing her hands to the side of his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. They could have just stood there, hiding in the alcove, but something about being caught by Evelyn and Bill excited her ...

The trailing off of voices as the two bodies passed would have signaled the end to the charade; however her hands made no attempt to move, his body neither. She had felt the tingle of his hands around her waist pulling her closer as his body pressed her against the wall. As his superior officer she should have broken the kiss, but as Sharon Raydor, she put her arms around his neck encouraging him further.

She could barely think ... but what harm was one kiss ... friends do it all the time?

* * *

The drive home had been silent yet comfortable and she couldn't help steal looks at him, his mind seemingly lost in thought as he drove through the back streets of LA to Sharon's condo.

Pulling into the driveway and into the visitor's car park, she watched as he shifted in his seat a few times before turning to face her.

"Thank you for coming tonight" his face displaying a slight smile as he continued his words "You don't know what it means to have someone finally stick it to Evelyn"

She let out a light laugh as she felt a slight rose hit her cheeks, "Anytime Andy, I had fun… a lot of fun"

She watched as he stared at her, his eyes darting to her lips as he watched her speak, as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips.

She knew she shouldn't have… but she was no longer tired and with an empty apartment the company would be welcomed.

"Do you feel like coming up?" her voice pausing as she realized what she was implying… "for coffee I mean….?"

She had watched the smirk appear on his lips as he spoke

"Sharon…"

* * *

Her thoughts suddenly shaken back to reality as a rustling sound broke the silence ….

…A warm hand skimming across her abdomen as it pulled her closer, the body of a half-naked man splayed on the mattress beside her.

She felt as his face nudged closer into her hair searching out her neck in the dark as warm lips caressed her skin, the sound of his sleepy, voice making her smile

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

His lips once again pressing into her neck leaving a trail of light kisses.

She had never pictured Any Flynn to be so affectionate after sex. She had just assumed since most men, including Jack, came for the show and left after interval; rolling over and sleeping the rest of the night, he would be the same.

"You okay?"

She felt her body shift as she contemplated her answer. The evenings events had led them here, to her bed as he explored every inch of her body. She had expected something hurried and rough, a race to the finish line, yet he had kissed her slowly, working his way from her lips, down her jaw, to her breasts and to her naval... teasingly driving her to the brink.

"Just thinking…" her hand rising up to capture his as she rolled onto her side spooning closer to him as her thoughts collected.

"What about?" she could feel his lips brush against the back of her neck once more as light brief kisses peppered the skin.

"Work, it's nothing, go back to sleep" her hands instinctively wrapping around her waist holding his embrace

"You're already regretting tonight aren't you?" his voice had been low, his tone disappointed, she could only imagine his face.

It hadn't been the night or the sex she regretted, and definitely not the 2 orgasms she had experienced. It would be the days ahead. Her job. This between them. Whatever this was.

"No of course not!" her voice leaving her throat louder than expected as she rolled her body over to face him, her eyes trying to read his as their noses lay millimeters apart as she rested on his pillow..

"Good, now roll over I want your backside" her eyes widened as his hand caressed her upper thigh,

"Really Andy? I think we need sleep"

She heard a light chuckle before he responded, "Now who has the one track mind?"

Moving her body, she rolled back onto her other side, her back facing his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, bring her back into the spooning position

"I just want to hold you"

* * *

At some point she had drifted off to sleep, her body still wrapped in his.

The loud and sudden ringing of her cell brought her back from her sweet dreams as she felt around the night stand fumbling for her phone… squinting her eyes she could make out the 'answer' button as she brought it to her ear.

"Captain Raydor"

Her voice husky, still trying to process the time of night

"Captain, it's Lt. Provenza. We have had a triple murder in Eastwood. I've gathered the team, Sykes is just calling Flynn…."

SHIT! Her voice suddenly interjecting, as urgency of the situation struck her "Lieutenant. One Second"

Putting the phone on mute she smacked his arm with her hand, trying to wake him up "Andy, ANDY your phone!"

And as she spoke his begun to ring… watching him spring out of bed, grabbing his trousers and fumbling out the room she waited until she was sure he hand taken the call at the furthest end of the house.

"Sorry Lt. I needed my glasses, please continue"

Lieutenant Provenza continued to speak as he gave her a brief run down; her eyes focusing on Andy who had moved quietly back into the bedroom, dropping his trousers back on the floor, his body climbing beneath the sheets.

Her voice not betraying her secret, as Sharon Raydor took over

"Lieutenant I can't hear you.."

"Sorry Captain, it's this houses location, we've hit a dead spot" The older mans voice chuckling as the scene resembled just that "I will text you the address"

"Thank you"

"See you soon Captain"

Clicking off the phone and placing it back on the bedside table she began moving out from beneath the sheets, feeling two hands grab her by the hips and pull her back down

"Oh you don't think…"

A laugh leaving her throat as she swatted his hands away

"I need to leave, I live the closest to the scene, you better give it 15 minutes"

She could feel his eyes watching her as she shimmied into a tailored pair of grey pants and white blouse.

"Agh! Sharon…. Shouldn't I go home and change?" his eyes ducking to view the suit he had worn to the wedding

"No one will notice …" her voice trailing off as she entered the en suite to fix her hair and makeup.

* * *

Turning up at the crime scene she was greeted by two uniforms, lifting the tape for her to pass through. Making her way up the drive, she spotted Lt. Tao who waved her in his direction.

"Good Morning Captain, we have three dead, no sign of break and enter, but white powder trailing through the house. The housemate called it in when he and his female associate arrived at 4am after a night clubbing. They entered the backyard to access the rear stairs. Found the 3 out back. They were going upstairs to… you know"

She only nodded...of course she knew what 2 people at 4am who had come home from a night club were going to do.

Lt. Flynn had not been far behind, within 5 minutes he had shown up to the scene dressed in his wedding suit.

"Tao, Captain"

"Lt. Flynn"

Then she heard the older, grumpier Lieutenants voice echo through the crime scene

"Hey Flynn, you're a bit overdressed… what haven't gone home yet?" a light chuckle accompanying his words

"Ughh, no not yet" she watched as he appeared uncomfortable

"Didn't you drop the Captain home?" his question attracting attention from the team standing around them, all seemingly intrigued.

"Actually Lieutenant, he didn't"

It was the truth , he hadn't dropped her home ... he'd spent the night

"Oh so Flynn scored? I want details later…" she watched as he patted him on the back a sign of congratulations

"Lt Provenza can we please focus... what do we know?"


	4. Chapter 4

BONUS CHAPTER: Hi all, as this started as a 3 chapter story your wonderful reviews made me want to provide one more EXTRA LONG chapter to this story. It's taken a few nights, but here it goes…..

I don't tend to write crime scenes, as much as I love watching MC, I am bad at writing non- Sharon/Andy scenes.

Stay tuned. I will be getting back on board with my incomplete stories... and any prompts INBOX me.. love ideas.

* * *

She made the last round of the crime scene as the team continued to process every inch of the property. She had been disappointed when their day off had been interrupted by a murder, pulling her from the desired warmth of her bed and the even more desirable Andy Flynn. She had mentally kicked herself numerous times that morning thinking about the evening before, and the satisfaction she displayed in offering to 'buffer' the wedding was the look of possibility. Captain Sharon Raydor would never consider exposing herself or her position to scandal or sexually inappropriate behaviour; she wrote the rules. However, of late she had noticed him, his movements towards her, his protective stances by her side, defending her on occasion to Chief Taylor and DDA Rios. She liked it. It had been a long time since a man had done that for her.

Snapping her thoughts back to the situation at hand, she made her way back towards her team who had gathered to discuss tactic. She was determined to get this wrapped up as quickly as possible, not only sparing the department overtime but hopefully getting to pick up where she left off.

"Lt. Provenza, would you please return home and drop Rusty back to my place, call around a uniformed officer until I get home, then get that sample of powder to the lab. I need those results today. Lt. Tao & Buzz, I want you to gather as much home surveillance from surrounding properties, we may find something to identify the killers. Lt. Sanchez & Detective Sykes please accompany the bodies to the morgue, I want to know what they ate, what they took… anything to pin down their last movements. We need to know how they met their killer or killers. How they died. What they died of. Lt. Flynn, you seemed to have a late night, go home, have a few hours sleep and we will catch you up later in the day."

She shifted on the spot as everyone nodded in agreement, the sound of his voice breaking the atmosphere as everyone stood grounded

"Captain, I am fine I don't need to go home" his eyes locking onto hers, blinking she tried to break his hold.

"Everything is covered here Lieutenant. It's an order. Please" she hoped by adding the 'please' it would sound less of an order and more of a request.

"In the meantime, there are a few people I need to see before stopping in to see Rusty. If anything comes up I want to know."

She watched as her team dispersed, including the Lieutenant who she had sent home, a smirk crossing her face as she made towards her car …

* * *

Pulling into the car park adjacent to his condo complex she chose the most inconspicuous space available, hidden behind a brush fence and concrete pillar. When she had told her team she had people to see she hadn't lied, she planned to see him, and then see Rusty, therefore 2 people.

Mentally slapping herself she found herself reasoning again, a light laugh breezing through her lips as she realized how teenage-like this creeping around was.

Making her way across the street she eyed up the building, a white rendered complex with large trees out front, and a cobbled drive way reminiscent of yester year. She had only been to his house once, many years ago when Jack and herself had had dinner with him and his ex-wife. The night had been dark and she had never noticed the beauty of the building and the way the condo complex reminded her of some building from the 1800's.

Entering the building she made her way to the 4th floor, almost on tip toes as she made her way along the hall to number 4014. He had never mentioned a move, and she had hoped he still lived here, because standing on a strangers stoop with a tinkle in her eye and a naughty smirk would have been a little too awkward.

A gentle wrapping on the door with her knuckles she listened for movement, as footsteps approached the door.

She watched as a man appeared, silver haired, dressed in only pajama bottoms, his chest bare.

She let out a light chuckle as she found amusement in his appearance,

"You came home to sleep?" her voice was light and airy

"You sent me home…. To sleep?" his features crinkling as he tried to read her,

As her body arched and moved to lean against the door frame, she watched his eyes widened, a smirk coming to play on his lips

"Are you sure you want to sleep?" she dropped her voice low, the velvet tone rolling off her tongue

"I never did feel tired… " his voice seemingly echoing through her body

* * *

She had felt his arms wrap around her waist dragging her inside as he pinned her to the wall, his lips plunging straight to her neck as he kissed and sucked the most delicate areas causing her to gasp for air. Her hands had made a desperate grab for his hair, as the sudden feeling overwhelmed her.

She had felt his hands move from her body as she suddenly missed the contact, his hands reaching to grasp hers as he dragged her to his bedroom.

His touch had been soft and tantalizing, his fingers teasing her body with every moment he made. She had waited as she had felt his hands slowly unbutton her blouse, his fingers letting it drop to the floor. In a moment of heated lust she shouldn't have been so habitual, her eyes darting to the floor as she looked at the silk blouse pooled on the floor.

"Just one second" her body bobbed down to retrieve the blouse as she hung it over a chair in the corner of the room. She watched as a smirk appeared on his face as the broken moment amused him

"It's silk …. And I do have to go back to work Andy … how would I explain that?"

He just gave another throaty laugh, "you slipped and fell into bed with your good-looking, mature, funny, wise and incredibly sexy lieutenant?"

Her hand came up to his arm as she swatted him for his response.

She had watched his hand move towards her trousers, unzipping them as she felt them pool to the floor, his hands moving down her body to her now bare thighs as he guided her to the bed.

His lips had continued their original trail from her neck down her jaw bone, her collarbone, down her chest to her bellybutton. Working between her hip bones he continued to press kisses, every now and again his tongue swirling against her bare skin as her legs began to give way. She had watched as his head descended lower, continuing the movement to her inner thighs, parts of her aching that shouldn't have for a subordinate officer.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair, she bought him back to her face, a quick kiss before rolling him onto his back, her legs now saddling him as she took control.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I do believe as your superior officer I give the orders" a smirk rising on her lips as her hands guided his above his head pinning him to the bed.

"Yes Captain"

* * *

A loud and brash knock at the door broke the moment as a voice echoed through the apartment.

"Hey Andy open up! I can't stand out here all day"

Both heads propping up eyeing towards the door as the familiar voice interrupted a perfect moment.

"Come On Flynn! I know you're home! Raydor expects me back at the office soon"

She looked back down to the man beneath him with a sigh of defeat; a quickie wouldn't be so quick or so satisfying. Just like in Monopoly, _do not pass go, do not collect $200_

Rolling off him she rolled onto her side, clad only in her bra and panties as she watched him move towards the door, puppy dog eyes of disappointment

She heard a grumble as he seemingly adjusted his pants in an attempt to hide his turn on

"I'll get rid of him"

Her mind had agreed but her voice had interjected before she could stop the words coming out, "No! Don't! Then he'll suspect something. I must be getting back to the office."

She watched as his face fell even more.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he padded back towards the front door clearly frustrated and unhappy.

* * *

She had heard two men's voices and the sounding of passing footsteps. She figured once the men got settled she would slip out the door and apologize to Andy later for raising his hopes and his manhood.

* * *

Hearing footsteps padding back down the hall she hoped it was one lieutenant rather then the other. Provenza seeing her in her underwear was probably the worst thing she could think of, though to be honest she wasn't thinking very hard. Talk about awkward Monday mornings!

Seeing him appear, as he gently closed the door, she heard a clear clicking of the lock as he made his way back across the room, his body stopping in front of the bed.

Propping herself up on her knee's, she ran her fingers up his chest, pulling his head down to meet hers, as she pushed her body up against his.

A mumble left his lips as he broke the kiss,

"He took a seat and flicked on the tv… said I needed to go for a shower and change of clothes."

Feeling his hand slide from her lower back, it slipped into hers as she felt him tug her in the direction of the ensuite, his eyebrows raising in suggestion.

"Oh no Andy, I have got to get back to Rusty…besides… 'THAT' with Provenza outside the door?"

Her attempt to anchor him down was of little use, a complete failure as he bent down to scoop her body into his arms

"If I don't come out looking like I've taken a shower, he'll think something's up…"

Looking up she could only watch as his hands turned the shower taps on…..

"No screaming Sharon!"

* * *

The water ran down her body as his lips caressed her neck, making their way up her jaw line as his hands ran the length of her back. She'd never found anything too sexy about two people naked in a shower, until today, the way she felt his hands worship her body and his need to consume her ,overpowered her senses.

The pressing of her spine against the cold tiling made her skin prickle, the lack of hot water causing her body to shiver. She had felt her wrists being pressed onto the cold wall, as his body pinned hers, unable to move.

His lips had been close to hers, his whispers quiet as she heard him repeat her name,

"Sharon, come to me….. I need you"

* * *

It wasn't going to be slow love making, but a cold, rough adrenaline rush in the shower.

She had felt him enter her, pushing himself deeper and deeper as his thrusts became quicker and quicker, her gasps for air vocalizing as she bit down on his shoulder stifling her cries.

Their movements animalistic and rough, her arms flailing to grip something as his thrusts pushed her closer and closer.

Her hands sliding down the tiles, feeling for anything steady to grip, her hand locked onto the shower rack.

Pulling down harder on the metal rack, an explosion vibrating through every nerve ending, a loud crash echoed through the bathroom…

She had watched as he seemed unaffected, content to continue to his lips strong and pressing against her exposed flesh.

* * *

She had watched him redress himself as he towel dried his hair their eyes meeting as a smirk came across his lips

"You're going to sneak out like a teenager"

She could only laugh as that analogy reminded her of her younger years

"Except these days I am the parent!"

Waiting for him to make his way back down the hall to the lounge, she made her move towards the front door. She had heard the men talking as she paused to eavesdrop…

"I heard something fall in the shower, everything okay?"

"Just the shower rack, damn metal holder, can't take any weight…"

Quietly leaving the apartment she had to stop, taking in a deep breath as she leant up against the wall outside his apartment …. Did she just do that?

_She really did like weddings, and she really did like Andy Flynn. _


End file.
